This invention relates to an improved support and guide track for use with accordion fold panel closures and, particularly, a construction designed to retain the panel in place when the panel is subjected to very high pressures from high velocity, hurricane-force winds.
Conventional accordion fold panels, which are used as closures or doors, consist of a series of vertically arranged, narrow blades which are hingedly connected together along their vertical edges. The upper edges of the panel blades are suspended from an upper guide-support track by means of suitable support members, such as rollers riding in channels formed in the upper support track. The lower ends of the panel blades are commonly either free or, alternatively, may be provided with pins which fit within a lower guide track. If the support members and pins are located in vertical alignment with the hinged connections between the blades, which is one conventional type of panel construction, the alignment occurs at alternating hinge connections. Every other hinge connection located between the alternating, aligned connections, is located laterally, outwardly of the tracks. Thus, the other hinge connections, that are located between the aligned support member, hinge and pin connections, may move freely laterally away from the track when the panel is accordion folded and may move laterally towards the track when the panel is extended.
In the conventional accordion fold panel closures that are commonly used, there is relatively little resistance to high velocity winds applied against the panel surface when the panel is extended or opened across a building opening. Thus, in the case of gale force or hurricane force winds, a conventional accordion fold panel closure may be blown away by the positive force of the wind or, conversely, sucked away by a negative wind force applied to the panel surface.
There has been a recognized need, in recent times, for an accordion fold panel closure construction which is able to resist high wind forces, whether positive or negative, so as to remain in place to protect a building during gales or hurricanes or the like high wind conditions. This present invention addresses that problem and provides a construction which is capable of retaining an accordion fold panel in place when the panel is subjected to high pressure.